


Broke and Alone

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Ralph Macchio [2]
Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Inspiration, Movie: The Karate Kid (1984), Movie: The Karate Kid Part II (1986), Movie: The Karate Kid Part III (1989), POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Situational Humiliation, TV Tropes, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: John Kreese’s thoughts, set during the beginning of the 1989 filmThe Karate Kid Part III— before he goes to visit his friend and fellow Vietnam comrade Terry Silver..
Series: Ralph Macchio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Broke and Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosaMacchio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/gifts), [ViperVille420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperVille420/gifts), [BackinBlack_80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackinBlack_80/gifts), [no_mercy_bby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_mercy_bby/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Columbia Pictures own the Karate Kid films. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Broke and Alone**

Former Cobra Kai sensei John Kreese sighed.

Back then, before that goshdarn Daniel LaRusso and Mr. Miyagi, his so-called “teacher” (which was putting it mildly), showed up and ruined everything (at least from his perspective), he had everything going for him (or so it seemed at the time). Students flocked to his dojo like bees to honey, or like the proverbial moth would be drawn to a flame. And he made a good living with all the money that flowed in from their parents, just so he could help keep it going. Keep the rent and the bills paid and such.

But that was before all the not-so-good-stuff (as Kreese preferred to call it) had happened. Before that fateful night when Daniel won the All-Valley Under 18 Karate Tournament against Johnny Lawrence, Kreese’s so-called ‘best’ student (and that was putting it mildly). Before Johnny won second place, and showed that not only was he fine with it, but even proved he had good sportsmanship skills by personally giving the first-place trophy to Daniel and felt that Daniel had played a good match (and even showing he knew when things were going too far in giving Kreese the look that told him it was illegal and dirty to use the “sweep the leg” move in a karate tournament). Before Mr. Miyagi simultaneously defeated Kreese and saved Johnny’s life by getting him out of Kreese’s chokehold in the parking lot. Before Kreese was looked at with contempt by his students — which not only meant Johnny, but also Tommy, Jimmy and even Bobby Brown, who was shown to have a conscience, standards and morals, of all things — as they tore off their Cobra Kai gis and took a solemn vow that they were done with Cobra Kai for good, and would never step across the threshold of the Cobra Kai dojo ever again.

Now? For Kreese, everything had changed — and not for the better, either. The money to pay the rent was less than enough. His assorted creditors were sending him letters, letting him know that the Cobra Kai dojo would be repossessed unless he found another line of work and got himself back on his feet in the financial sense, as well as harassing him for payment of bills that were long past their due dates. Also, the organizers of the All-Valley Karate Tournament — which happened to be the same one Daniel had won — had decided to drop Cobra Kai from their membership rolls, because of Kreese not having enough money to pay the membership dues.

Basically, Kreese knew he was in deep trouble... way deep at that. He was bankrupt, and he was alone — with not a single student left.

He had lost everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎


End file.
